Vaporwave
La vaporwave è un microgenere di musica elettronica, nonché corrente estetica, nata intorno al 2010. Lo stile è caratterizzato dall'appropriazione di stili come lo smooth jazz, R&B e lounge reinterpretati con tecniche di sampling. L'ideologia di fondo del genere si distingue spesso per il suo approccio ambiguo nei confronti della cultura pop degli anni 80 e 90, ma conservando un senso di fascino e nostalgia verso l'estetica (soprattutto digitale, ma anche rispetto alle pubblicità) di quegli anni. Fanno parte del contesto vaporwave anche la glitch art, anime e scenari cyberpunk, che vengono spesso usati nelle copertine e nei video musicali. |generi_c = Chillwave, pop ipnagogico }}|}} = Primordi = Nato come una variante ironica del chillwave , la vaporwave si è sviluppata in parte anche dalle tendenze sperimentali del pop ipnagogico. Lo stile venne definito da produttori come James Ferraro, Daniel Lopatin e Ramona Xavier sotto diversi pseudonimi . Un gruppo di produttori online venne particolarmente ispirato dall'album di Ramona Xavier Floral Shoppe, che divenne indicativo del genere. Successivamente il movimento ha acquisito un vasto seguito su siti come Last.fm, Reddit e 4chan, mentre un'ondata di nuovi artisti, molti sotto pseudonimi, hanno cominciato a usare Bandcamp per diffondere le proprie opere. A seguire dell'affermarsi del genere, sono emersi anche vari sottogeneri, come il future funk, mallsoft e hardvapour. Caratteristiche Costruito sulle tendenze sperimentali e ironiche di generi come il chillwave e il pop ipnagogico , il vaporwave è un genere basato su internet che attinge principalmente da risorse culturali e musicali degli anni 80 e 90. Le prime forme di vaporwave consistevano nella manipolazione di tracce di altri generi di quegli anni , con composizioni che risultavano essere quasi completamente formate da spezzonidi altre, ma rallentate e arricchite con vari effetti . L'artista Vektroid ha descritto il suo album Floral Shoppe come "un breve scorcio sulle nuove possibilità di comunicazione internazionale" e "una parodia dell'ipercontestualizzazione americana dell'Asia". Il critico Adam Trainer evidenzia la scelta del genere di usare spezzoni di "musica fatta meno per intrattenere piuttosto che per condizionare l'umore", come quelle usate nelle pubblicità . Michelle Lhooq di Vice Media afferma: L'estetica visiva dello stile (spesso scritta come "ＡＥＳＴＨＥＴＩＣＳ", a caratteri maiuscoli ), contiene immagini simbolo dei primi anni di internet, come anche scenari cyberpunk e statue greco-romane. Nell'arte vaporwave è largamente utilizzata la tecnica del Collage per realizzare immagini, video e gif. È caratteristico l'uso del viola e del fucsia, richiami alla tecnologia di fine anni 90 e inizio 2000, statue greche, palme, Pixel art, droghe, tramonti e molti riferimenti alla cultura giapponese di fine millennio. Generalmente, gli artisti ricavano materiale visivo dal boom economico del Giappone negli anni 80 fino all'attacco alle Torri Gemelle nel 2001 (molti album, incluso Floral Shoppe, raffigurano in copertina le due torri ancora intatte ). Storia Origini Il vaporwave ha origine nell'Internet, con uno stile rétro e in parte influenzato da artisti di pop ipnagogico come Ariel Pink e James Ferraro, che erano anch'essi caratterizzati da un attaccamento alla cultura popolare anni 90. Il termine "pop ipnagogico" fu coniato dal giornalista David Keenan nell'agosto del 2009, solo alcune settimane dopo la nascita del termine "chillwave". Questi due termini venivano spesso utilizzati indistintamente insieme con "vaporwave". Secondo Vice, il vaporwave era uno dei tanti generi destinati a svanire durante quel periodo: "c'era il chillwave, witch house, seapunk, shitgaze, vaporwave, cloud rap, e tantissimi altri generi di nicchia. Appena si spegneva uno di questi microgeneri, un altro ne prendeva il posto, e con un set di beat completamente nuovo, nuovi artisti, e nuove mode ". Ash Becks da The Essential affermò che, parlando di siti come Pitchfork e Drowned in Sound ,"sembrava che evitassero di toccare l'argomento vaporwave per tutto il periodo in cui era popolare ". Il modello tipico della musica vaporwave arrivò dagli album ''Chuck Person's Eccojams Vol.1'' (di Daniel Lopatin sotto pseudonimo di "Chuck Person", agosto 2010) e Far Side Virtual (di James Ferraro, ottobre 2011). Eccojams conteneva variazioni in chiave chopped and screwed di famose canzoni pop anni 80 e la copertina somigliava alla custodia del videogioco Ecco the Dolphin, mentre Far Side Virtual insisteva sugli squilli e suoni dei media degli anni 2000, come Skype e la Nintendo Wii. Nel 2013 i due album venivano descritti come "proto vaporwave". Ispirati dalle idee di Lopatin, numerosi ragazzi e giovani adulti usarono Eccojams come punto di partenza per quella che sarebbe diventata la musica vaporwave, mentre attingevano dai temi surreali, postmoderni esplorati da Far Side Virtual . Gli artisti erano spesso "entità misteriose che si annidano su Internet", come ha affermato l'accademico Adam Harper, "spesso dietro al nome di una pseudo-azienda o a un'immagine, e la cui musica si può tipicamente scaricare da Mediafire, Last FM, Soundcloud o Bandcamp". Dopo la pubblicazione di New Dreams Ltd. di Ramona Xavier (Vektroid), un grande numero di artisti prese ispirazione dallo stile dell'album. Floral Shoppe (sempre di Vektroid) fu il primo album a essere propriamente considerato appartenente al genere, dato che conteneva tutti gli elementi principali dello stile . Popolarità e ulteriori sviluppi La musica vaporwave trovò ulteriore successo verso la metà del 2012, costruendosi un pubblico su siti come Last.fm, Reddit e 4chan . Dopo che un'ondata di nuovi artisti si riversò su Bandcamp, varie testate online come Tiny Mix Tapes e Sputnikmusic cominciarono a pubblicare articoli sul movimento. Nel settembre del 2012, Blank Banshee rilasciò il suo album di esordio, Blank Banshee 0, che rifletteva un ramo degli artisti vaporwave che erano più influenzati dalla musica Trap e che erano meno interessati a trasmettere messaggi politici. Dopo l'affermazione del genere, vennero inventati un gran numero di termini per indicare i nuovi sottogeneri che si vennero a creare, alcuni dei quali evidenziavano deliberatamente la poca serietà dei sottogeneri stessi. Rob Arcand, di Vice, afferma: "Subgenres with names like 'vaportrap,' 'vaporgoth,' and 'vapornoise' have soared to subcultural popularity, only to rapidly twist into new forms that are further removed from the style's original features. This rapid proliferation of subgenres has itself become part of the 'vaporwave' punchline, gesturing at the absurdity of the genre itself even as it sees artists using it as a springboard for innovation." "Sottogeneri con nomi come 'vaportrap', 'vaporgoth' e 'vapornoise' hanno acquisito popolarità all'interno del movimento, solo per trasformarsi rapidamente in nuove forme ancora più spoglie delle caratteristiche originali dello stile. Questa stessa rapida proliferazione di sottogeneri è diventata parte della barzelletta della 'vaporwave', indicando all'assurdita del genere stesso anche se sembra che gli artisti la considerino come una incredibile innovazione ". Tra di questi vi è il future funk, che sviluppa gli elementi disco/house del vaporwave, e il mallsoft, che ne amplifica invece le influenze lounge. Il future funk prende una piega più energetica e movimentata rispetto al vaporwave. Incorpora elementi della French House, nonostante venga creata con le stesse tecniche di sampling della vaporwave . Dylan Kilby ha affermato che "le origini del mallsoft risalgono nelle prime esplorazioni della musica vaporwave, dove l'idea dei centri commerciali come spazi ampi, senza anima e atti al consumismo veniva sfruttata da alcuni artisti per plasmare la vaporwave come un modo per esplorare le ramificazioni sociali del capitalismo e della globalizzazione", e ha detto che tale approccio "è quasi svanito negli ultimi anni per far spazio alla pura esplorazione/espressione del suono ". Nel 2015, Rolling Stone ha pubblicato una lista che includeva il gruppo vaporwave 2814 come uno dei "10 artisti che dovresti conoscere". Lo stesso anno, l'album I'll Try Living Like This di Death's Dynamic Shroud.wmv è stato classificato nella lista della testata Fact come il quindicesimo tra i "50 migliori album del 2015" , e lo stesso anno MTV ha introdotto un rebranding molto ispirato dalla musica vaporwave e seapunk . Anche il brano Hotline Bling dell'artista hip-hop Drake, pubblicato il 31 luglio, ha acquisito popolarità tra gli artisti vaporwave, ispirando remix sia seri sia comici della traccia. L'hardvapour ha preso piede nel tardo 2015, come una reinvenzione del genere con atmosfere più cupe, tempi più veloci e suoni più pesanti. Viene influenzato dallo speedcore e dal gabber, ed è considerato come opposto all'estetica della vaporwave . Secondo Rob Arcand, di Vice, il genere si trova all'incirca tra il vaporwave e il distroid, scrivendo che all'interno dell'hardvapour vengono usati software musicali simili "non per qualche fissazione speciale, ma semplicemente perché al momento sono i più economici e accessibili sul mercato". Mode varie Il Simpsonwave è stato un fenonmeno di YouTube reso popolare dall'utente Lucien Hughes . Consiste principalmente di video con scene dalla serie televisiva americana I Simpsons accompagnate da varie canzoni vaporwave. I video sono spesso messi insieme fuori contesto, con una distorsione che ricorda i vecchi VHS e con effetti visivi surreali, che danno un'atmosfera quasi allucinatoria . la Fashwave (unione tra "Fascist" e "synthwave" ) è un sottogenere principalmente strumentale di vaporwave e synthwave nato su YouTube nel 2015 circa. Con titoli dal significato politico e citazioni, il genere combina il simbolismo fascista con elementi visivi associati alla musica vaporwave . Un altro ramo è quello della Trumpwave, focalizzata su Donald Trump. Vice scrive che la Trumpwave fa leva sull'ambivalenza della vaporwave nei confronti della cultura capitalistica, arrivando a eleggere Trump come l'"erede odierno dei tanto mitizzati anni 80, un decennio che si distingue per la sua purezza razziale e il suo capitalismo sfrenato". Uno dei più popolari usato nella maggior parte di video è l'Animewave, con immagini (per la maggior parte GIF) di cartoni animati giapponesi (per la maggior parte vecchi degli anni '80 o '90) popolari in Italia e non. Uno dei più popolari è Sailor Moon, seguito da Creamy e altri cartoni (per la maggior parte femminili) di idol e non. Interpretazioni La vaporwave è stata interpretata come una critica distopica al capitalismo.Gatekeeper by Exo. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved 2014-04-10. Il genere è stato definito "ironico, satirico e fortemente accelerazionista (sic)" da Adam Harper di Dummy Magazine che sostiene che il termine "vaporwave" sia reminescente di un passaggio del "Manifesto del Partito Comunista" di Karl Marx che dice che "tutti i solidi si sciolgono nell'aria". L'artista Vektroid ha descritto il suo album " 札幌コンテンポラリー " come "un breve scorcio sulle nuove possibilità di comunicazione internazionale" e "una parodia dell'ipercontestualizzazione americana dell'e-Asia". Altri lo vedono come la risposta dell'era digitale al punk. Liz, cofondatore del sito SPF420, ha spiegato in una intervista per la rivista Dummy: |}} Note Altri progetti di Wikimedia Collegamenti esterni * V A P O R W A V E | A E S T H E T I C S * Fonti Video Categoria:Vaporwave Categoria:Microgeneri Categoria:Nostalgia Categoria:Cultura pop Categoria:Cultura pop giapponese Categoria:Anime e manga Categoria:Musica da ristorante Categoria:Anni ottanta Categoria:Anni novanta Categoria:Hypnagogic pop Categoria:Musica elettronica Categoria:Lounge